happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Speerius
"The reason for opening the L.F.M was just simple... I thought of it... MORE GUNS! MORE BULLETS AND SHOTGUN SHELLS FOR BRAIN SPLATS! BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!!!" - Pakk before opening the manufacturing building 4 years ago. "L.F.M isn't what it is anymore, so we renamed it the Speerius Corporation! Awesome, huh? Damn, these pretzels suck." - Pakk thinking of this new name while eating a snack. The Speerius Corporation, ''formerly known as' '''The Local Firearms Manufacturer' '''was once the local gun manufacturer of Happy Tree Town, but because of how much stronger it became, Pakk renamed the whole company and moved their headquarters somewhere out of Happy Tree Town. Though they still manufacture weaponry, they have become corrupt. This company resembles Hyperion, a fictional firearms manufacturer in a game called Borderlands. About the Company This company is now Speerius as said above. This company was created by it's founding father Pakk. This made Pakk to begin to disguise himself, as said in his bio that he hid his identity 4 years ago. It is the current firearms manufacturer that has over 39 stores across Happy Tree Town. Structure At the Speerius building, the structure spans up to 7 kilometers wide and 16 feet. At the entrance is a large metal gate and a surveillance camera that views interlopers. Beyond the entrance are the Inner Walls and Outer Walls. At both of the walls are 7 floors and 6 atria, with the last floor at the Inner and Outer Walls are small structures for Overseers to look out for and observe the performance of Pakk's Loader testing and Trooper exercises and to observe engagements and battles. Members Here are the members and programmers of Speerius. '''Pakk:' Pakk is the founding father, as said above. As said in his bio, he only cares about his money and business, and plans to partially dominate over Happy Tree Town. Under his flax colored mask is his real identity. He is actually a bandit sent by Krom 4 years ago. Pakk doesn't remember that since he started to forget. Torent and Torence: Torent and Torence (real names 8UNK3R and D1V1N3) are the two antiviral softwares that came to reality. They are both used as Pakk's personal bodyguards. GTF Workers: These are workers who work around Speerius. Here are the types of workers: *Programmer: A worker whose job is to stop hackers and program the Loaders. *Security Guard: A worker whose job is to secure the Inner and Outer Walls. *Surveillance Guard: A security guard whose job is to operate surveillance cameras, report interlopers and infiltrators and report all the news to Pakk or die in the hands of him for refusing. *Overseer: A observer whose job is to observe Pakk's Loader and Trooper training exercises including to observe engagements and battles. *Technologist: A worker whose job is to create technology like creating Loaders and armor used by Troopers. *Surgeons: A worker whose job is to operate on Troopers when they experience trauma. *Engineers: A worker whose job is to build structure on the Speerius building. Some are combat engineers, who specialize in combat slightly more than construction. * Troopers: Besides Loaders, these men are also part of the Speerius fleet. They are each given a robotic exoskeleton which includes robotic arms equipped with a variety of arming the troopers wear on them, chest plates and welder-like protection helms. Most troopers are close combat soldiers while only the Officer, General and Marshal use ranged weapons. Below are the ranks. **Minor: The usual troopers of the Speerius fleet. They are equipped with curved sabers on their robotic arms, used for slashing their enemies. They are the most common troopers seen in action. Their armor color is matte yellow. **Corporal: Usually seen along with a small team of Melee Minors, they are equipped with enormous hatchets. Their armor are colored matte orange. **Officer: Seen in a squad of Melee Minors and Corporals, these officers are fearless in combat. They are equipped with large spiked maces. They wear metallic dark blue armor with a black stripe decal on it's forehead. **Ultra: These Troopers are usually solitary, however they are unpredictable and they are equipped with large clubs covered in electrical barbs. They wear metallic light blue armor with blue stripe decals on it's helm. **General: The Generals are the leaders of divisions of troopers. They expect respect from the lower classes. They are equipped with an ionized plasma blade and a flamethrower. They wear metallic yellow armor with two horns on the sides of it's helm and flaming orange decals on it's helm. **Marshal: The highest and most respected of the whole trooper fleet. With great and unpredictable power, it is equipped with a large plasma war scythe used to impale it's enemies and a large and bulky plasma cannon used to disintegrate. They wear glossy purple armor and a have a large horn on the top of it's helm. 'Loaders: '''The robotic guards surrounding the whole business building and are part of the Speerius Military Fleet. Here are the list of Loaders. They appeared in Happylands and their types were mentioned there. Here are the types: *GUN Loader: The common loader seen around the Speerius with an assault rifle. *EXP Loader: Much like a Creeper from ''Minecraft, these loaders explode when coming in contact with the enemy. They are pretty agile. *PWR Loader: A loader that utilizes propellers on each of their arms for combat on an opponent. It has fairly high damage on the opponent. *HOT Loader: Special loader designed by Pakk himself that utilizes a flamethrowers on each arm. They are seen with a gas tank on their backs. *BUL Loader: A special loader that uses a very large shield for the purpose to defend and ram into enemies, like a real bull. It blows a knockback on the enemy when it starts to ram into the enemy, sending the enemy flying. *RAM Loader: Like a BUL Loader, it utilizes a large potent shield to ram into enemies, but has more higher speed than the BUL Loader. *ION Loader: A loader only for the purpose of generating shields around enemies and is only considered a nuisance. It is generally friendly to the player and causes no harm. It deals no damage. *POW Loader: A loader with a very large laser that can disintegrate almost anything including the toughest material. *WAR Loader: Loaders with cannons on each side. Each cannon are very potent like a Badass Loader, but somehow takes long to reload. *SGT Loader: A loader that has an abbreviation for "sergeant" and that is similar in style to the GUN Loader. The only difference is that it can generate it's own personal shield for protection and repair itself. The damage is only normal damage. *LWT Loader: Loaders that are only for the purpose of picking up loot, goods and weapons. If there are any weapons, loot or goods on the ground they will pick them up so they can bring it to Pakk and where he orders his engineers to scrap it and make a weapon out of what it collected. As said by Pakk, they are only used to stop "preppers" from scavenging and collecting weapons and goods for survival. LWT Loaders however do not do any harm and are like ION Loaders. They do no damage. They are easy to destroy and if destroyed, the loot that they picked up will be dropped. *JET Loader: They are GUN Loaders that utilize jet packs. When flying, they utilize a rocket pack on the back of their jet pack to attack the enemy. They only use their normal assault rifle when they are attacking while on ground. *RPG Loader: These loaders have a rocket pack at the back of them which deals more massive damage compared to a JET Loader. It can easily cripple an enemy. *Badass Loader (rare occasions): These are one of the elite loaders. They are seen with a special loader, the Super Bad Loader. They also have cannons on each side. *Super Bad Loader: Only one can be seen. Like a badass loader, but bigger, better and stronger with 2 cannons on each arm instead of one on each. *Royal Guard: Only seen in Rae-Kahn and Pakk's personal lairs. They are similar to the average GUN Loaders but utilize a light rocket pack on their back. Notable Members *Johann *Hauptmann *Rosenberg *Torent and Torence Notes *Speerius still tries to conquer Happy Tree Town 'till this day. *Pakk's voice is identical to Handsome Jack's voice, the main antagonist of Borderlands 2. Here are samples of them. Category:Miscellaneous